totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wycieczka!
Akademik Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 8. Konwersacje trwają aż dwa dni :D do od 23 - 25 .06.2013 :P , Zadanie odbędzie się 25.06.2013 około godziny 18:30. III Piętro Vince jak miał w zwyczaju znowu zakluczył się w swoim pokoju i siedział rozmyślając nad sobą. '' '''Vince : '''Czy to nie za dziwne , że musimy się tutaj cisnąć ? ''Podszedł do biurka i wziął mapkę . '' '''Vince : '''Może i nam przydałby się relaks ? ''Spojrzał i zaczął jeżdzić palcem po mapie szukając ciekawych miejsc. '' ''Do pokoju Vince zapukała Angelika. Zaskoczyny pukaniem schował szybko mapę i poszedł w stronę drzwi otwierając je. '' '''Vince : '''Angelika ? Zaskoczyłaś mnie swoją wizytą .. ''Nie wiedział co ma zrobić i wpuścił ją do środka. Podbiegła do niego i go przytuliła. Angelika: Tu jesteś kocie <3. Czemu się przede mną ukrywałeś!? Ofuknęła go. Vince : '''Ja się nie ukrywałem , niestety tylko zmieniłem pozycję .. no i piętra .. no i ogólnie wszystko. Ale zaraz widzieliśmy się na dóch zadaniach ! ''Spojrzał się na nią podejrzliwie. '' '''Vince : Nie zauważyłaś , ze prowadzę program ? Wtuliła się w niego. Angelika: Kogo to obchodzi, skoro... milion i tak nie dla mnie. Powiedziała. Angelika: '''Odkąd zmieniliśmy drużyny, nie kontaktujesz się ze mną. ;C A tak brakuje mi Ciebie.. ''Zrobił nieco posępną minę i przytulił. '' '''Vince : '''Miło , że przyszłaś i dziękuję ... oraz przepraszam. ''Położył swoją głowę na jej głowie. '' '''Vince : Nagłe zamieszanie i tyle spraw .. czuję że to miejsce trochę nie dla mnie , a jednocześnie nie mogę od niego uciec. Westchnął, jednak na chwilę przeprosił dziewczynę i wyprowadził ją na zewnątrz prosząc by poczekał . Musiał coś załatwić. '' ''Czekała na Vice'a. Vince : Przybyłem ! Zasapany przybiegł jak szybko mógł. '' '''Angelika: '''To dobrze. '''Vince : '''To jak wchodzimy ? ''Otworzył drzwi przepuszczając dziewczynę. '' '''Vince : '''A właśnie musże cię poinformować , że z JoJo będziesz w parze w zadaniu. '''Angelika: '''JoJo a która to!? Ładna jakaś? ''Rzuciła dwa pytania od razu. Vince: '''To ta w różowych włosach , która zabawia wszystkich i zachowuje się seksownie. '''Angelika: Dla mnie Ty wyglądasz seksownie i tak się zachowujesz. Zarumienił się ze wstydu. '' '''Vince :' Dziękuję .. ale chyba teraz kiedy no .. chyba nie wypada .. choć .. Położył swoją rękę na jej ręce. '' '''Vince : '''Ty też jesteś w mych oczach gwiazdą , która spala lód którym obumarza me kruszące się serce. ''Angelika spojrzała na niego podejrzliwe. Angelika: '''A jak kręciłeś z tą laską ze swojej drużyny, to ona nie była Twoją gwiazdą? '''Vince : '''Cóż , ty byłaś tą która przykuła pierwszę uwagę i tą która najbardziej mnie zainteresowała. ''Złapał ją za rękę . '' '''Vince : '''Ale musimy się śpieszyć. Przed Akademikiem ''Pośpiesznie wyszedł by przywitać nieznaną osobę. Pod akademik przyjechał ogromny autobus. '' '''Vince : '''Jako że lubię niespodzianki i to jedna z nich ! na pewno widzowię ją kojarzą , ma namieszać w grze no i być może pamiętacie jej gorącą miłość z Rafaelem. Jedna z nowych gwiazd która olśni ich swą zajebi"stością ! Oto .. ''Nagle otwierają się drzwi autobusu i wychodzi z niej dodatkowa zawodniczka ! '' '''Vince : '''Oto Debbby ! Jakie to uczucie zadebiutować w programie ? '''Debby: '''Zaje*iście! Chwila ku*wa bo nic z tego pieprzonego mózgu nie ogarniam,hihi.. Jestem nową zawodniczką czy tylko występuję w jakże je*anym cameo? ''Poprawiła sobie szorty '' '''Debby: Czy jest tu Rafael? <3 Vince ; 'Tak i jesteś zawodniczką i bierzesz udział i w zadaniach i w eliminacjach i w życiu Akademika , więc zapraszam cię do niego ! ''Otworzył drzwi i przepuścił ją do środka. '''Debby: Zaje*iście! JoJo... Gdzie jesteś? Przyniosłam ci słoik dżemolady. <3 JoJo zeskakuje z sufitu. Spojrzała na Debby. JoJo: O! Ja cię znam! ^^ Debby: Pewnie że znasz! Jestem najza*ebistszą postacie tutaj prócz Ciebie i Cat czy jak jej tam! <3 Znowu sobie poprawia szorty Debby: Ojoj,nie mam na sobie bielizny.. Pomożesz mi w znalezieniu Rafaela i zamknięcia go ze mną? Czas na moje i jego przygody. <3 Vince przybył wraz z pozostałymi zawodnikami na parter. '' '''Vince : '''Dobrze .. spakowaliście się ? ''Usłyszał ciszę od zawodników. '' '''Vince ; '''Jeśli nie zdążyliści to trudno. Zapraszam wszystkich do autobusu ! Czas na wycieczkę do .. ''Werble . Vince : Korei !!! Było słychać lekkie niezadowolenie u niektórych u niektórych radość. Parter akademika Tymczasem , żeby mieć z łowy wywiesił listę zawodników połączoną w pary. Oraz parę informacji , a brzmiały one tak : Niedługo będziemy jechać w bardzo dalekie miejsce , wiec proszę by zawodnicy się spakowali . Dzisiaj urządzamy sobie wyjazd , ale spokojnie . To nie będzie tylko rozrywkowy wyjazd. A no i wyjątkowo będziecie działali w parach i będą wyglądały one następująco : Angelika i JoJo (xDDD) , Rafael i Catherine (xDDD) , Aisha i Debby . Więcej informacji póżniej .. gdy skończył poszedł na górę gdzie czekała Angelika. JoJo: Ojej, będę z Angeliką! Ktokolwiek to jest. <3 Tylko... Podrapała się w głowę. JoJo: Po co mam się pakować, skoro nic ze sobą nie wzięłam? ^^ Debby: Czas na moje zabawy z Rafaelem! <3 Zaczyna szukać Rafaela i ciągnie go do piwnicy. Catherine oczywiście się tamtędy przechodziła i zobaczyła kartkę. Catherine: Ja z Rafael'em? ^^ To mój nowy przyjaciel tak? To ten bo zapomniałam? ._. (xD) (Pokój Zwierzeń)Catherine: Co czuję po pierwszym zwycięstwie? Jestem pełna podziwu dla siebie <33.. Niestety nie chce teraz wylecieć a niestety Rafael jest mimo że jestem miła, nie najlepszym kompanem. W pierwszym odcinku po rozwiązaniu był zagrożony a w następnym nawet nie był blisko wygranej. Cudem będzie jeśli uda nam się. Mimo wszystko wierzę w nas.. tylko ciekawe co to będzie za zadanie O.o Catherine: Zaraz!? Wyjazd? Ale co ja spakuje.. w sumie zostało mi tylko to co mam na sobie.. Właśnie przez Rafaela -_- Znikła w otchłaniach akademika znaleźć materiały do uszycia ciuchów na wycieczkę. (xD) Debby: Sory, ku*wa za spóźnienie. To z kim jestem w parze? Aaa, z niejaką Aishą. Muszę coś wpie*dolić przed wyjazdem! Debby je dżemoladę. Debby(szept): Jeden z głowy... Mhahaha... Debby podchodzi do Catherine. Debby: Siemasz ku*wa! Lubisz mnie? <3 Catherine: Ale ja cię nie znam.. Boję się.. :C Catherine poszła do większych otchłani akademika i nikt prawdopodobnie jej nie znajdzie jeśli sama nie wyjdzie (xD) Debby: I weź tu ku*wa człowieku bądź miły. Człowiek się ku*wa stara by ktoś go polubił a się boi. D: Piwnica Debby: Czekaj kochanie! <3 Debby bierze krzesło obok półki,usiada tam Rafaela i związuje go łańcuchami i mocną liną. Debby: Czas na nasze przygody ale najpierw... Debby biegnie szybko do toalety żeby zamknąć piwnicę. Ogląda się w lustrze(w toalecie) i wraca. Poprawia sobie lekko szorty i zamyka piwnicę. Kluczyk wyrzuca przez okno. Potem zamyka okno na kluczyk(tak są takie okna xD),zasłania żaluzje oraz zjada kluczyk. Usta maluje szminką, czesze włosy na dwa kucyki,zawiązuje je kokardą. Siedzi na Rafaelu,kręci ku palcom jego włosami,kładzie rękę wokół jego szyi,powoli zaczyna go głaskać po klacie. Obejmuje go i całuje. Po chwili zaczyna się przez to nudzić'.'' '''Debby: Hah,po*ebus! Myślisz że to na serio? Kluczyk od strychu mam w kieszeni,bo zapasowy! ^^ Miłej przegranej! Szybko z niego schodzi, usta klei mu taśmą oczy zawiązuje mu bandażami za krzesłem,otwiera drzwi i zamyka je na klucz. Szybko podchodzi do pokoju,pakuje się i wychodzi na parter. Okazało się ,że Rafael tak naprawdę schował się koło piwnicy i czekał aż Debby sobie pójdzie i wtedy otworzył piwnicicę(miał klucz)i zabrał jego manekina przez ,którego Debby myślała ,że to prawdziwy Rafael. Rafael: Oh naiwna dziewczynka z tej Debby ..Jeszcze nie wiesz co się szukuje. Po tym Rafael poszedł na parter gdzie Debby patrząc na niego tam była w szoku. Debby: Czego ku*wa? Ja się tak łatwo nie dam. Wiedz że wylecisz. Rafael: HaHa ja się dopiero rozkręcam .. Debby podeszła do Rafaela i dotknęła palcem jego szyi. Debby: Pie*dolony chłopcze,rozkręcasz się? Haha! Nie masz ze mną najmniejszych szans. Jesteś chu-*o-wy. Nie wiem czy w ogóle jeszcze w następnym odcinku zostaniesz. Ale powiem Ci... Jeśli chcesz pomocy,powiedz. Chętnie pomogę Ci przegrać! Mówiąc to Debby ściągnęła mu spodnie. Debby: Masz ładne bokserki w ch*je. <3 Narka ofermo. <3 Debby związała mu łańcuchami nogi i zwiała. Rafael wychodzi z nikąd Rafael: '''HaHa amatoroszczyzna ! xD '''Debby: Wiesz,to są dziecięce łańcuchy,jadalne. Chciałam zobaczyć jak jesteś głupi. Widać posiadasz jeszcze resztki rozumu. Debby odchodzi z taką miną jakby coś zaplanowała. Debby: Aha,jeszcze coś. Nie zdziw się jeśli nie odpadnę. Debby odeszła. Rafael: 'Nie martw się ,bo się nie zdziwię. Autobus ''(Wszystkie konwersjacie piszemy tutaj , ze względu na dłuugą jazdę do Korei xD) ''Wszyscy zawodnicy wraz z Vincem , który siadła za pancerną szybą włączył autobus i razem wesołą gromadką pojechali do Korei. '' '''Debby: Siemka Aisha! Lubię cię. Chcesz dżemoladę? <3 Aisha spojrzała się na nią trochę podejrzliwie. Aisha: '''Nie, dzięki. Nażarłam się przed wyjazdem. ^^ A tak w ogóle, czy ja cię znam? A może jesteś tą spóźnioną zawodniczką? ''Catherine siedziała z tyłu autobusu.. sama. '' ''(Pokój Zwierzeń czyli kibelek w autobusie xD)Catherine: '''Cóż, w przeciwieństwie do innych, już raz odpadłam, mogę być zagrożeniem. No i ta bluzka jest już dla mnie z lekka za ciasna :<. A nie zdąrzyłam sobie nowej uszyć. Jestem w parze z Rafael'em, ciekawi mnie jakie zadanie będzie a co z tą nową, jak ona, Debby? Cóż.. jest dla mnie za straszna :( (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: Bardzo się cieszę, że jedziemy do tego wybuchowego państwa! Uwielbiam takie klimaty! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'''Rafael: O tak ! Korea to coś dla mnie ,ponieważ znam ten język i kulturę ,ale niestety południowej części kraju ... Najważniejsze ,że znam ten język ! <3 PS: Co wam się zebrało na zwierzenia? xD JoJo: Ehh.. Po dłuższej chwili.. JoJo: Ooo, mam pomysł! :D Zabrała jakiś koc i okularki przeciwsłoneczne. Otworzyła okno w autobusie i wskoczyła na dach autobusu. Rozłożyła kocyk, założyła okularki i zaczęła sie opalać. ^^ Rafael także przyłączył się do JoJo. ^^ JoJo: Heeeej, ktoś cię tu zapraszał, kochaniutki? :D Rafael: 'No nie kochaniutka ^^ ! (pokój zwierzeń)'Debby: Jak się ku*wa w pie*doloną dupę mać cieszę! Znowu coś roz*ierdolę,Afganistan mi się już znudził... :C Debby postanowiła zaprzyjaźnić się z Aishą. Debby: Jeszcze mnie nie znasz,bo dopiero teraz ze mną rozmawiasz. Jestem nową zawodniczką. Debby jestem,ty Aisha tak? Miło mi cię poznać. :) (pokój zwierzeń)Debby: No co? Jestem miła dla tych którzy na to zasłużyli. Czyli nie dla ciebie Rafaleku. Rafaelku? Aaa,ch*j z tym. xD Korea Wzgórze , Granica między północą a południem Vince : 'Witam was kochani w dzisiejszym zadaniu ! ''Wysiadł z autobusu i pozostali wyszli albo zeskoczyli z niego . '' '''Vince : '''Rozglądnijcie się . cóż za piękny widoczek ! ''Widział w oddali wystrzeliwanie rakiet i inne widoki ,oto focie z widoczków. '' ''Plik:Korea-widoki.jpg 'Vince : '''Więc witam was na wycieczce ! W tym pięknym kraju zwanym Koereą , a dokładniej północną. Jesteśmy dokładnie na granicy z południową i teraz trwaja akcje wojenne ale nam to nie przeszkodzi. Ok więc mówię jakie są dzisiejsze zadania , a będą dwa i to nie koniec. ''Westchnął i wskazał na małą arenę na wzgórzu . 'Vince : '''Pierwsza para , Aisha i Debby stoczą walkę taką jak ci Koreańczycy. Żeby dać wam szansę na pojedynek . Macie zestaw sześciu granatów , Aisha dla ciebie nunc haku a dla Debby kij bo. Która z was najefektowniej stoczy walkę wygra i przejdzie do drugiego zadania. ''Jako kolejny obiekt wskazał scenę. '''Vince : Rafael i Catherine , jako druga para pojedynkowa wy stoczycie muzyczną bitwę, żeby wspomóc żołnierzy. Musicie zaśpiewać im po dwie koreańskie piosenki ! Liczę , że wasze występy będą ciekawe ! Najlepsze z was przejdzie do drugiej rundy . Ostatnie co wskazał to tańczące żołnierki ? kobiety żołnierze ? mundurowe kobiety ? nie wiem jak nazwać , ale wiadomo na co wskazał . xD Vince : 'Ostatnia para stoczy pojedynek taneczny na najciekawszy układ taneczny. Dokładnie JoJo i Angelika stoczą ten pojedynek. I tak jak któryś powtórzę raz. Z każdego pojedynku zawodnicy przejdą do drugiego zadania . Arena , część północna ''Było to niedużej wielkości ogrodzenie z dwoma głębokimi dołami oraz dwoma minami skrytymi pod ziemią które mogą w każdej chwili wybuchnąć. Gdzieniegdzie rosły pokrzywy i oset oraz trawy. 'Debby:'Zabawimy się ku*wa w dupę jego mać! Od urodzenia władam granatami! ''Debby uśmiechnęła się jak Gasai Yuno (jej złowieszczy uśmiech). Natychmiast wzięła kij bo i połamała go na dwie części. W obu rękach trzymała po jednym kiju. Z podkoszulka (tego w paski,nie białego) zrobiła sobie pas gdzie trzymała granaty. Natychmiast ruszyła do walki. Uderzyła Aishę z jednej strony w brzuch a z drugiej w plecy. Aisha upadła na ziemię. Debby usiadła na niej i zaczęła bić ją kijami bo. Potem trzymając dwa kije bo starała się wykręcić jej nogę. '' '''Aisha: Dzięki za masaż koleżanko! ^^ Bez problemów wstała odrzucając Debby. Potem wyciągnęła jeden granat i rzuciła pod jej nogi. Wybuch odrzucił ją trochę dalej i wylądowała w pokrzywach. Debby: Wy*ebiście,kocham pokrzywy! <3 Debby bez problemu wyszła z pokrzyw,bez żadnego zadrapania. Debby: Lata w Afganistanie robią swoje. Przyzwyczaiłam się. Jesteś słaba. Wiesz, lubię cię,ale ja nie cierpię przegrywać. A ja się dopiero rozkręcam. Debby szybko wyjęła granata,jednak był dymny(to nie był jednak od Vince'a,gdyż Debby trzyma w biuście nawet patelnię XD). W dymie niewidząc nic Aisha została skopana przez Debby. Potem Debby wyjęła już prawdziwy granat i rzuciła w nie obie. Debby wściekła zaczęła bić i to mocno z całej siły w Aishę. Gdy Aisha padła Debby podniosła ją na dwóch kijach bo i rzuciła ją do pokrzyw jednak w drugą stronę. Gdy Aisha upadła nieprzytomna( i to naprawdę nieprzytomna) oraz cała zadrapana i bez ubrania ( była tylko w staniku) Debby rzuciła w nią granatem z daleka. Potem gdy już wybuchł rzuciła się na leżącą Aishę i dobiła jej w twarz kijami. Debby: Hahaha! Wpie*doliłam ci,jak Jarosław spuszcza komuś wpie*dol! (pokój zwierzeń)Debby: Jaj ja kocham spuszczać wpie*dol! Moje marzenie? Zobaczyć Jarosława i ujrzeć jak komuś spuszcza zaje*isty wpie*dol! Tylko niech nie wpie*doli mi... Hihi.<3 Debby spojrzała na konającą i nieprzytomną(dalej naprawdę) Aishę i poszła przed pokrzywy poczekać i ostrząc pazurki. W tym momencie prawdziwa Aisha wyszła z jednego z tych dołów. xD Aisha: 'Ojej, skrzywidziłaś mojego klona, który czasami spędzał za mnie czas w akademiku. :< I chyba nie myślałaś, że takie coś by mnie zniszczyło? Teraz kolej na mnie! ''Rzuciła się na Debbie zabierając jej kije i wyrzucając za arenę. Potem zaczęła bić ją swoim nunchaku. Następnie gdy Debbie była oszołomiona po ataku, zabrała jej pas z granatami, odepchnęła ją i pobiegła nieco dalej. 'Aisha: '''Czas na trochę wybuchów. ^^ ''Rzuciła wszystkie granaty Debbie w jej stronę. Po wybuchach nie było po niej śladu. 'Aisha: '''Chyba jej nie zabiłam? Może wpadła do tej dziury? ''Podeszła by sprawdzić, czy ma rację. Debbie rzeczywiście tam leżała. 'Aisha: '''Biedactwo... ''Rzuciła do niej jeszcze jeden granat. 'Aisha: '''Ciekawe czy długo będę musiała na nią czekać... ''Zaczęła sobie skakać po arenie wymachując dookoła nunchaku. Wtedy pojawiła się Debby z pokrzyw. '''Debby: No na prawdę zaje*iście,mojego manekina muszę oddać do naprawy...Eh,byłam na spacerku bo już się nudziłam. :C Debby rzuciła się na prawdziwą Aishę zabierając jej nunchaku i swoje kije. Zaczęła się ostra jazda.(bez skojarzeń.) Uśmiechnęła się do niej groźnie. '' '''Debby: '''Ku*wa,wiesz że te granaty to podróby? Prawdziwe trzymam w swoim biuście! Wiedziałam że to zrobisz,więc w pokrzywach podmieniłam je. Pachnę teraz zaje*iście rushowym Aoil Francua z Avonu. Aha no i ku*wa oczywiście ten motyw wybuchów. Dobrze wiesz że nic mi nie zrobią? Moja je*ana kolejka i moja je*ana kolej! ''Debby rzuciła w prawdziwą Aishę nunchaku(a dokładniej w jej oczy) gdzie prawdziwa Aisha padła. Debbusia zabrała jej swój pas, a ostatnią bronią z pasa ( Aisha nie sprawdziła ostatniej kieszonki) była cuchnąca bomba. Rzuciła więc w nią bombą chowając się do pokrzyw. Z butów, Debby szybko uszyła maskę tlenową. Po śmierdzielnym wybuchu Debby przyszła z uśmieszkiem do pr.(skrót od prawdziwej) Aishy i wsadziła jej dwa kije bo do oczu. Pr Aisha zaczęła konać z bólu. Wtedy Debby zaczęła cyrk. Zaczęła wokół niej tańczyć ciągle ją bijąc kijami, a nunchakiem biła ją w szyję bardzo mocno. Pr Aisha zaczęła krzyczeć "Przestań!", ale Debby nie ustępywała. Wokół pr Aishy ustawiła 89 swoich granatów (a myślicie że Debby ma cycki? Nie,dlatego je wypełnia granatami,dlatego się wydaje że ma cycki XD) a jeden z nich wsadziła pr Aishy do buzi. W końcu przestała ją bić po szyi nunchaku więc zaczęła ją bić po twarzy ciągle wsadzając jej kije do oczu. Debby: 'Zaje*iście,nie? Ja nawet nie zaczęłam amartoszczyzny. : ) Podobno to ma się w genach. (pokój zwierzeń)'Debby: Tatku,kocham cię,dzięki za ćwiczenia. <3 (chodzi o Ladena) ' Debby: '''Eee...Karny ku*as! Nie udało mi się! : ( ''W końcu granaty wybuchły. Debby dalej wsadzała i wsadzała,aż jej się znudziło. biła pr Aishę po gołych nogach. Były czerwone i krwawiły. Nunchaku biła ją bo brzuchu. W końcu Debby się wnerwiła. Debby: Tatuś chyba nie jest dumny... JESZCZE! Debby rzuciła pr Aishę która turlała się z bólu na porzywy. Rzuciła w nią wszystkie prawdziwe granaty które dostała od Vince'a i wsadziła jej jeden swój do buzi oraz związała pasem że pr Aisha nie mogła się wydostać. Zadowolona pobiegła do Vinc'ea i spytała: Debby: Kiedy kończymy? ^^ W tym momencie dostała w głowę swoimi sztucznymi granatami. Aisha wstała jakby nic jej nie dolegało. Aisha: 'Już dawno nikt się tak ze mną dobrze nie bawił. Nie wiem czy zdawałaś sobie z tego sprawę, ale ja tylko nie mogłam już wytrzymać od tych łaskotek. :D Już od dawna nie odczuwam tego zbędnego bólu. Czekałam tylko aż skończysz. ''Ponownie rzuciła się na Debbie przewracając ją na brzuch. Zaczęła skakać po jej plecach, bić ją po głowie, a następnie wpychać pokrzywy do buzi. (xD) 'Aisha: '''Na pewno ci smakuje. <3 ''Debbie próbowała ją powstrzymać i wypluć zielsko, ale nie udało jej się, bo Aisha podniosła ją i wyrzuciła poza arenę, gdzie akurat przechodzili koreańscy żołnierze. Oni natomiast pobili ją, okradli ze wszyskich rzeczy i wrzucili z powrotem na arenę. Wylądowała prosto na ukrytej minie, która wybuchając wyrzuciła ją wysoko w powietrze. Upadając na ziemi zrobiła dziurę w kształcie jej ciała. xD 'Aisha: '''Długo będziemy to jeszcze ciągnąć? Ona zaczyna mnie już nudzić z tymi swoimi dziwnymi sztuczkami. :( '''Debby: '''To nie są sztuczki :* Mówiłam ci że to co teraz robię to amatorszczyzna. :) ''Debby poszła sobie do Aishy i wsadziła jej bombę atomową do gaci(Tak Debby ma w sobie bombę atomową,to znaczy w swym biuście) Aisha wybuchła w powietrzu. W tym czasie Debby pobiegła po swoje rzeczy i pobiła żołnierzy. Kiedy Aisha upadła na ziemię(po godzinie) Debby zwaliła to na nią i żołnierze ją zaczęli bić i jednocześnie gwałcić a Debby dokańczała ją kijami bo. Scena muzyczna , część południowa Catherine z Rafaelem poszli w strone sceny gdzie do dyspozycji mieli dwa mikrofony , jednego gostka od świateł ora nieco rozpadającą się scenkę. Występ Rafaela Rafael z pewnością i zacieszem staje przed mikrofon. '''Rafael: Witajcie ! Chciałbym wam przedstawić 2 piosenki zespołu ,,BIGBANG,, o nazwie ,,Fantastic Baby,, i ,,V.I.P,, ^^ ! Rafael zaczyna śpiewać. ,,yeogi buteora, modu moyeora WE GON’ PARTY LIKE LILILI LALALA mameul yeoreora, meoril biwora bureul jipyeora LILILI LALALA jeong dabeun mudji malgo, geudaero bada, deulyeo neukkim daero ga, ALRIGHT haneureul maju hago, du soneul da wiro jeo wiro, neu ttwigo, shipeo OH nanananana nanananana WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE, I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE, FANTASTIC BABY DANCE, I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE, WOW FANTASTIC BABY i nan jangpane HEY kkeut pan wang charye HEY ttangeul heundeulgo sanbun euron bulchung bun han RACE, WAIT bunwigi neun gwayeol HUH, CATCH ME ON FIRE, HUH jinjja ga nata natda, nananana hana buteo yeol kkaji modeunge, da han suwi morae beolpan wireul michin deushi ttwi eo bwado geotteun, han uri haneureun, chung bunhi, neomu na pureu nikka amugeot do mudji mallan mariya neukkiran mariya, naega nugunji ni shimjang sori e, matge ttwigi shijakhae, magi kkeut nal ttae kkaji YEAH I CAN’T BABY DON’T STOP THIS oneul tarakhae (michyeo barakhae) ganeun geoya WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE, I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE, FANTASTIC BABY DANCE, I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE, WOW FANTASTIC BABY BOOM SHAKA LAKA, BOOM SHAKA LAKA, BOOM SHAKA LAKA DANCE DANCE DANCE DA DANCE DANCE BOOM SHAKA LAKA, BOOM SHAKA LAKA, BOOM SHAKA LAKA DANCE DANCE DANCE nal ttara, jaba bol temyeon wabwa nan yeongwon han ttan ttara, oneulbam geum giran naegen eobseo mama, just let me be your lover i honran sogeul neomeo, nanananana meori kkeut buteo balkkeut kkaji bijyu eoreun shock nae gam gageun somun nan kkun apseo ganeun chok namdeul boda neun bbareun georeum, chawoni dareun jeolmeum eoreum eoreum eoreum HOLD UP nanananana ni shimjang sori e, matge ttwigi shijakhae, magi kkeut nal ttae kkaji YEAH I CAN’T BABY DON’T STOP THIS oneul tarakhae (michyeo barakhae) ganeun geoya (wszyscy żołnierze zaczynają tańczyć itp.,a w tym samym czasie wylatują fajerwerki) WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE, I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE, FANTASTIC BABY DANCE, I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE, WOW FANTASTIC BABY BOOM SHAKA LAKA, BOOM SHAKA LAKA, BOOM SHAKA LAKA DANCE DANCE DANCE DA DANCE DANCE BOOM SHAKA LAKA, BOOM SHAKA LAKA, BOOM SHAKA LAKA DANCE DANCE DANCE,, Rafael': No dobrze to teraz 2 piosenka :3' Rafael zaczyna śpiewać. ,,Ladies and gentlemen… Llllllllllllllet’s get ready to rumble YE~ (WOAH!) YE~ (WOAH!) YE~ (WOAH!) YE~ (WOO!) Welcome to the fantastic world… Can you feel that… Ah~ YE YE YE YE (WOAH) Keep it real IT’S THE FRESH, THE FRESH, YES bah roh nae MUSIC LIKE, LIKE, LIKE THE SUPERMAN nah wah mah joo cheen sah rahm deul eun mahl hae nae gah kkohk doo gahk shee rae nee gah mwuhl ahl uh nahn dahl lah jyuh ssuh ddohk bah roh bwah MAN CAN’T STOP ee jeh nahn hohn jah gah ah nee yo nae dwee ehn meed goh eui jee hah neun MY FAM (BIG BANG) THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU doo ryuh ool geh uhp suh I’M BUCK WILD (G.D) goo reum eul gah reu goh dah gah wah ssuh mahl mah neun jah deul ah nah reul bwah pi gah mah reun dah noo gool wee hae nah ee ruh geh noh ryuh geul hah neun gah ee guh seun yook nyuhn dong ahn joon bee hahn eum bahn nae moh deun guhl guh ruh seu nee dah hahn buhn deul uh bwah KEEP GOING, KEEP GOING, KEEP GOING (WOAH) hoo hweh ddah ween buh ryuh neh gwee reul jeul guhp geh hae jool kkeh neu kkee neun dae roh mahn hae dwee neun nae gah bwah jool kkeh soh ree chyuh bwah (HEY) BIG BANG! B.I.G BIG BANG (WOAH!) V.I.P nuh doh ee jehn (WOAH!) BE FAMOUS! B.I.G BIG BANG LET’S GET IT ON BOY, WE ARE V.I.P WE ARE V.I.P, WE ARE V.I.P, WHO’S THE V.I.P (RAP’S IN THE V.I.P) WE ARE V.I.P, WE ARE V.I.P, WHO’S THE V.I.P (G-D’S V.I.P) WE ARE V.I.P, WE ARE V.I.P, WHO’S THE V.I.P (YG’S V.I.P) WE ARE V.I.P, ROCK THE M.I.C, WHO’S THE V.I.P (LET’S GO, T.O.P) HELLO MY FELLAS, dwee jook bahk jook hahn moh yang sae reul boh nee ddahk bohl guh uhp neun deut hahn ee RAP GAME ae bahn juhn eul gah jyuh ohl kkeh johm roo jeu hae gee dah ryuh SECOND ROUND, I’M TOP (HE’S LIKE A FIRE) nae noon eh bee cheen geu daen johm jee cheen deut hae johm NASTY hah geh nohl ah bwah CRAZY hah geh doh UH VOLUME eul ohl lyuh tuh jeen SPEAKER nahl mee duh oo joo ae dae pohk bahl shee shee jahk dwaet jah nah guhn deul myuhn sah nah oon STYLE BOY (WOAH!) uhl eum chuh ruhm chah gah oon STYLE BOY (WOAH!) yuh jah deul ee bahn hah neun STYLE BOY (WOAH!) mahm eul yuhl goh geu dae roh bah dah geu ryuh YOU KNOW WHAT I’M SAYIN’? bee kyuh heem kkuht FREAK OUT (WOAH!) Seung Ri ae geet bah reul deul uh bwah dah chee kyuh ohl lyuh HEY LADIES (WHAT?) HEY FELLAS (UH) PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, EVERYBODY DROP BIG BANG! B.I.G BIG BANG (WOAH!) V.I.P nuh doh ee jehn (WOAH!) BE FAMOUS! B.I.G BIG BANG LET’S GET IT ON BOY, WE ARE V.I.P WE ARE V.I.P, WE ARE V.I.P, WHO’S THE V.I.P (Seung Ri IS V.I.P) WE ARE V.I.P, WE ARE V.I.P, WHO’S THE V.I.P (Dae Sung V.I.P) WE ARE V.I.P, WE ARE V.I.P, WHO’S THE V.I.P (Tae Yang IS V.I.P) WE ARE V.I.P, ROCK THE M.I.C, WHO’S THE V.I.P (BIG BANG IS V.I.P) Ye, that’s it, you wanna some more like this? Ey, man, haha, you wanna battle with me? It’s like like that th-that that th-that that’s y’all Put up a put put, put put your hands up It’s like like that th-that that th-that that’s y’all Say what? - Big Bang is V.I.P (AH),, Wszyscy Koreańczycy znowu tańczą ,klaskają itp.. Rafael: HeHe skończyłem ^^ ! Występ Catherine: thumb|302px|Tak wygląda Cat podczas występu Link do pierwszej piosenki. ;D '' ''Catherine stała na scenie w niebieskim, fluorescencyjnym stroju. Scena była w ciemnościach i było widać kilka świateł. Cat '' wychodzi z ciemności. I zaczyna śpiewać pierwszą piosenkę.Tańczy jak w teledysku. '''Catherine:': Sungeul gotdo chatji mothae naneun piharyeo go aesseobwado. Geobujocha hal su eobtneun nege gadhyeobeorin na. Sarangieotdamyeon jeongmal saranghaetdeon georamyeon naege ireojineun mala. Her whisper is the LUCIFER. Widać wszędzie latające wstęgi światła i lustra odbijające ją. '' '''Catherine':Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde. Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chaeulge neoman gadeuk chaeulge. Światło gaśnie i widać jej odbicia.Z tyłu wybuchają światła Catherine:Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun LUCIFER. Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui mabeobeun LUCIFER. Dagaseomyeon neoneun machi cheonsa gadeun eotgullo nareul saneun iyura malhago, malhago. Neoreul cheoeum bwasseul Ddae ssalbeun sungan meomchweobaryeotji. Nuga machi nae simjangeul Ggwan jwin chae nohji anhneun geotcheoreom ajikkkajitdo. Neoneun geureohke nae mameul da, da, da, da, da, da gajyeonoh go. Niga eobseumyeon nae mami da tabeorige mandeunda. Wszędzie latają kolorowe wstęgi Catherine: Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde. Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chaeulge neoman gadeuk chaeulge. Loverhollic, Robotronic, Loverhollic, Robotronic. Światła ponownie gasną. Catherine znika a po zapaleniu na scenie pojawiły się tablicę LED z tańczącym w nich Catherine'ami ''(xD) '''Catherine:'Neowa gati nanun sarangyaegideul narang gateun goseul baraboneun neo. Uri deo isangeun hwanbyeokhaejil su eobtdago neukkyeosseul ddae. Naman chyeodabwa neoneun da, da, da, da, da, da nareul wonhae. Naman barabwa modeun ge, ge, ge, ge, ge, ge niga jungsim. Eonjeboteonga jogeumssik jalmotdoen geot gata isanghan neo. Nal aldeon saramdeul modu hana dul ssik gyeoteul ddeona nan gajin ge neobbonigo. Catherine wyskakuje z ciemności i strzela konfetti Catherine:Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde. Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chaeulge neoman gadeuk chaeulge. Machi yuri seonge gadhyeobeorin bbi e roman doen geot gata. Jeoldae manjok eobtneun neoreul wihae chumeul choneun na. Hweonhi deulyeodabogo noireul manjyeo babo doen geot gata. Nan jeomjeon nege kkeulryeoganeun geotman gateunde. Loverhollic, Robotronic, Loverhollic, Robotronic. Zaczyna tańczyć ponownie jak w teledysku Catherine:Niga miun geon anya silhdan geotdo anya danji geureon nunbichi budamil bbun. Eodi anga ireohke nan neoman barabogo gidaryeon watjanha. (Rap) Neoeui nunbichi nal sarojabda nali jinalsurok nalkaroweojyeotda. Neoeui jibchake jichyeotda manhi be eotda mame piga nanda. Na sseureojil Jjeum doimyeon dagawaseo cheonsagati "saranghae"ran mal. Nu ga jinjja neoyeotneunji aldagado haetgallige mandeunda. Rzuca za siebie kulę która wybucha wypełniając scenę różnym rodzejem konfetti Catherine:Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde. Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chaeulge neoman gadeuk chaeulge. Machi yuri seonge gadhyeobeorin bbi e roman doen geot gata. Nareul naebdweo jayuroweo jil ddae neoreul jinjja saranghal su itgo. Hweonhi deulyeodabogo noireul manjyeo babo doen geot gata. Nareul naebdweo jilrigedo a=malgo neoreul jinjja barabol su itge. Nareul mukkgo gadundamyon sarangdo mukkin chae mirae do mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde. Loverhollic, Robotronic, Loverhollic, Robotronic. Geobuhal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun LUCIFER. Rzuca się na podłogę sceny. Światło gaśnie a na niej pokazują się litery tworzące napis "Lucifer".. Po minucie wstaje. '' Link do drugiej piosenki ;D ''Zakłada kurtkę i czapkę z daszkiem. Na scenę wjeżdża samochód. Siada na masce a za sceną, w oddali pokazują się metalowe, oświetlane gwiazdy. Catherine:Noona neomu yeppeoseo Namjadeuri gaman an dwo Heundeulrineun geunyeoye mam Sashil algo isseo Geunyeoaegae sarangeun Hansunganae neuggimil bbun Mwora haedo naaegaen salmae everything Ama geunyeoneun eorin naega budamseureoungabwa Nal baraboneun nunbichi malhaejujanha And I think I'm gonna hate it girl Ggutchi daga oneungeol Gaseumi malhaejunda nugamworaedo Gwiazdy powoli gasną Catherine:Noona neomu yeppeo 9geu geunyeoreul boneun naneun) Michyeo (ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Replay Replay Replay Chueogi nae mameul halgwieo ( a apaseo ijen mameul) Gochyeo ( da dagaol ibyeorae nan) Replay Replay Replay Catherine schodzi z samochodu. Samochód znika. Tańczy jak na teledysku '' '''Catherine':Nunan naye M.V.P Bureoumae bbudeothaeji Neul siseonjibjung geunyeowa hamkkae itneun nan So cool Jaebal isoneul nohji malja deon Naye dajimeun Eoneu sunganbuteo Geogishingeol ara Ama geunyeoneun chaghan naega Byeol jaemieobseonabwa Nal daehaneun momhishi malhago itjanha And I think I'm gonna hate it girl Ggeutchi daga oneun geol Gaseumi sorichinda ibyeol apaeseo Catherine:Noona neomu yeppeo (geu geunyeoreul boneun naneun) Michyeo (ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Make up Shake up Break up Chueogi nae mameul halgwieo (a apaseo ijen mameul)Gochyeo (da dagaol ibyeorae nan) Make up Shake up Break up A a areumdaun geunyeoneun A a ajikggaji nuguwa Jinshil duin sarangye maseul bonjeogi eobneun gae bonmyeonghae A a aswibgaedo geunyeoneun A a ajik eorin naaegaen Jinshil duin sarangye maeumeul badeul su eobneunji Noona neomu yeppeo ( geu geunyeoreul boneun naneun)Michyeo ( ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Replay Replay Replay Chueogi nae mameul halgwieo (a apaseo ijen mameul)Gochyeo ( da dagaol ibyeorae nan) Replay Replay Replay Noona neomu yeppeo (geu geunyeoreul boneun naneun) Michyeo ( Uh geunyeowa naae Love) (ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Replay Replay Replay Chueogi nae mameul halgwieo (a apaseo ijen mameul) (Uh maeumi apaseo) Gochyeo (da dagaol ibyeorae nan) Replay Replay Replay Małe gwiazdki spadają z góry sceny '' '''Catherine':Noona neomu yeppeo (I keep thinkin 'bout you) Noona neomu yeppeo (I keep dreaming 'bout you) Jinshilduin sarangye maseul bon jeogi Noona neomu yeppeo (I keep thinkin 'bout you) Noona neomu yeppeo (I keep dreaming 'bout you) Jinshilduin sarangye maeumeul Zdejmuje kurtkę i rzuca ją na ziemie. Światła gasną. '' Plac taneczny , część północna ''JoJo i Angelika zeszły w parze na dół . Kobiety – żołnierze tańczyły właśnie swój układ wojenny. Układ JoJo JoJo: Żołnierz JoJo melduje się! Chwilę potem. xD JoJo chcąc zaprezentować się w sposób szczególny, postanowiła namówić kobiety, które tańczyły wcześniej w sali, żeby jej pomogły. Oczywiście, zgodziły się. Zamówiła również zespół grający, który specjalizował się w grze na trąbce i zdolnych saksofonistów. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez karabinów, modnych żołnierskich ubrań i czołgów, samolotów i innych fajnych bajerków. Wynajęła również fotografa, żeby uwiecznił przedstawienie. '' '''JoJo:' Czołem! Krzyknęła, dała znak kobietom i wszystkie zaczęły maszerować w miejscu. Stała na czele, przypominała dowódcę, który sprawuje władzę nad resztą żołnierzy. Była ubrana w skąpy strój żołnierski , co tylko dopełniało jej uroku. Jej buty były na lekkim obcasie, dzięki czemu słychać było, że maszeruje. Trzymała również karabin, symbol wojenny. W pewnym momencie kobiety zatrzymały się i zaczęły wydawać okrzyki, które można uznać za takie, które mają zagrzać innych do walki z wrogiem. W tym momencie, JoJo zatrzymała się. JoJo: Czas, żeby coś tu pierdolnęło! Wystrzeliła parę salw ze swojego karabinu, za cel obrała flagę Korei Południowej. Wszyscy zebrani, zaczęli bić brawo. W czasie braw, JoJo ulotniła się pod kłębem dymu. Na scenie pozostały tylko kobiety, które wykonywały swój popisowy numer: maszerowanie z wysoko podniesionymi nogami, przedstawiając szacunek wobec swojego pana. Kobiety zebrały się w pół okrąg, a na scenie znowu pojawiła się JoJo, tym razem trzymając ogromny portret Kim Dzong Una wraz z kobietą, trzymającą flagę Korei Północnej. JoJo spokojnie maszerując, znalazła się w centrum zamkniętego już koła. Maszerowały tak przez dłuższą chwilę, a swoimi umiejętnościami wykazali się saksofoniści i trębacze. Koło znowu się otworzyło, JoJo spokojnie z niego wyszła i teraz maszerowała z przodu, a za nim tłum kobiet. Trwało to przez dłuższą chwilę, kiedy na niebie pojawiły się samoloty i zrobiły parę rundek po niebie. Oczywiście wszystko odbywało się przy wspaniałej, żołnierskiej muzyce. Wszyscy się zatrzymali i skierowali karabiny w stronę nieba. JoJo odłożyła portret, a właściwie przekazała go innemu żołnierzowi. JoJo: Tylko nie zgub. ^^ Po chwili pojawiły się czołgi, armaty i inne wojenne bajery. Wszystko zakończyło się pięknymi fajerwerkami, a w górę poszły piękne, koreańskie balony. Ludzie zaczęli bić brawo. JoJo zadowolona z siebie, pobiegła do fotografa, zobaczyć zdjęcia z pokazu. Korea_północna_kobiety_spodnie-500x348.jpg THUMB_PAN_korea_polnocna_armia_1.jpg Z12155707V,-Spontaniczny--taniec-na-placu-w-stolicy-Korei-Polnocnej.jpg Ddd.png Układ Angeliki Z jednej strony wychodzą żołnierki w stroju Korei Północnej, a z drugiej strony Korei Południowej. Zaczyna się piosenka Gangnam Style. I między nich wyskakuje Angelika. Angelika zaczęła od słynnego już hitu "PSY", co ciekawe w tym hicie Angelika ubrała się w słynne szaty Jarosława. I zaczęła rapować do piosenki PSY. "Szczyt Jong Il wznosi się na Górze Paektu. Błękitne wody meandry Sobaek." Koreanki ruszyły na siebie, pobiegły w swoją stronę a Angelika zanuciła "OPPA WPIERDOL STYLE" "Heeeeej Sexy Soldiers!" Koreanki ruszyły do słynnego tańca konia, a Angelika zmieniła rytmy i w tle było słychać bębny. Angelika zaczęła wznosić ręcę ku górze i tańczyć do koła (tzn. że robiła koło swoim tańcem, tak jak robili to Indianie). Cała reszta zaczęła tańczyć tak samo. "KIM DŻONG UN..." Zaczęła śpiewać jak Indianie. " Pokona nawet wielkiego MANITU!(Bóg po indiansku)" I znów powraca nuta PSY. Koreanki zaczęły się obrzucanie błotem, a między nie wbiegła Angelika i dała znak że mają tańczyć razem z nią. "OPPA WPIERDOL STYLE" "Heeeeeeej Sexy Soldiers" Na znak Angeliki cała ekipa stanęła tak, że utworzyły twarz Vince'a. "Heeeeeeeeeej Sexy Soldiers" Angelika zrzuca z siebie strój Jarosława i widzimy ją w pełni okazałości w stroju Marines. "Heeeeeeeeej! Sexy Sooooooooooooo..." Popatrzyła na Koreanki "Upsssss.. Coś się zjebałooooooooooo...." W jej stronę pędził czołg Koreański. Podsumowanie i Drugi etap ? Po obejrzeniu wszyskich występów , walki oraz pokazu wszystkie trzy pary zebrały się w jednym miejscu. '' '''Vince ;' Więc nie mam wątpliwości i chcę coś ogłosić. Odkaszlnął. '' '''Vince :' Miało być drugie zadanie , ale kończy się czas więc go nie będzie. Za to zwycięzcy otrzymają dwie nagrody. Ale najpierw ! Wskazał na Angelicę , Aishę oraz Rafaela by podeszli. '' '''Vince : '''Ogłosze , że te nagrody nei są dla was. ''Nagle pod nimi wybuchła mina odrzucając całą trójkę w powietrze. Vince : '''Gratulacje wy moje gwiazdki. A więc wasze nagrody to jeden głos mniej na eliminacji oraz kolacja z premierem tego wspaniałego kraju ! ''Zaczął bić brawa. '' Eliminacje ''Wszyscy ranni i zmęczeni siedzieli na murze. '' '''Vince : '''Oj wyglądacie gorzej niż rozjechane psy .. Przepraszam ale staram się być szczery .. No więc. ''Wziął trzy medale. '' '''Vince : '''Catherine , Debby i Aisha są bezpieczne. ''Każda dziewczyna złapała medal. '' '''Vince : Zostało troje zagrożonych .. JoJo , Rafael oraz Angelika. Ale wiecie co dzisiaj ujawnię głosowanie ! Zaśmiał się szyderczo. Debby ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Moja zajebi*stość jest najlepsza! A ten pier*olony gn*j Rafael odpadnie ! '''Angelika ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ta nowa Debby to jakaś idiotka .. zagłosuję na nią .. albo zaraz ! Jojo jest nietykalna .. ''chytry uśmiech '''Rafael ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Najchętniej bym zagłosował na tą Debby ! Ale sojusz to sojusz i głosuję na JoJo ! '''Aisha ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Uu nie zjadą mnie tutaj ! I te wspaniałe bum bum ! A Aisha głosuje na różową landynkę. '''JoJo ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Anmgelika nie jest tak zajebiaszcza jak ja <333 głos na nią ! '''Catherine ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ojej na kogo by zagłosować ? Ene due butki , kotki .. Debby .. a nie Jojo :< skończy swoje psotki ! Łiii <3 '''Vince : '''UU ten jeden głos mniej i tak nie uratował cię JoJo.. JoJo i Debby chyba macie im coś do powodzenia .. Ale to w następnym odcinku ! No cóż .. jednak na kolację z premierem pójdzie tylko Catherine i Debby. A ty JoJo masz im coś do powiedzenia ? '''JoJo : '''Proszę o komentarz. '''Vince ; '''No i to na tyle ! A teraz wsiadamy z naszą piatką zawodników do autobusu i jedziemy do Akademika ! ''Cała piątka z prowadzącym wsiadła do autobusu i pojechali do zamku premiera gdzie odbyła się kolacja a JoJo zostawili na polu bitwy. '' Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki